


you fill up my world with joy: 30 days of Trent Alexander-Henderson

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Mundane, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: Trent is in love with Jordan. Jordan is in love with Trent. This is a bit of their lives.





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful September 30 Day Football Challenge. Thanks to prompt_fills for roping me into this one.
> 
> I am currently writing the prequel for this so that everyone can see them get together in this universe.

Trent wakes up early. It’s unusual. He’s definitely a late riser. He’s still growing he likes to say. He needs his rest. But apparently having a glass of water before he went to sleep was a bad idea and he really needs to pee at six a.m. on a Sunday. He gets out of bed as easily as he can so that he doesn’t wake Jordan and goes to use the toilet. 

This has been happening a lot, sleeping over at Jordan’s flat. Jordan doesn’t seem to mind. Sometimes it seems like a dream that Jordan is dating him. Jordan likes to joke that he hadn’t been even remotely as mature as Trent at nineteen but Trent is still insecure about his age. 

Trent washes his hands and goes back into the bedroom. There’s already a bit of light coming in between the curtains so the room isn’t too dark. He sees his trunks on the floor and remembers last night or maybe it was in the wee hours of the morning, when Jordan turned him into a wanton mess. Just thinking back on it makes him feel warmer. He puts his underwear back on before he climbs back under the covers. 

Jordan is still sleeping. So he lays on his side and watches him. Trent doesn’t get many chances to that. Somehow Jordan can go to sleep after Trent and still manage to wake up before him. His face is gorgeous, Trent thinks. He would say he was biased but he’s thought so since the moment they met. Maybe he just likes guys with beards and blue eyes. He smiles as Jordan shifts slightly. He can’t help but reach out and touch Jordan’s cheek with a thumb. He strokes Jordan’s face lightly. The soft hair of his beard feels good under his thumb, almost as good as it feels on his face when Jordan kisses him or between his legs when Jordan sucks him off.

There’s a groan from Jordan and his eyes open slowly. “What are you doing?” 

Trent likes how gravely his voice sounds. It’s very sexy. He strokes Jordan’s cheek again. “I was just thinking about how you’re handsome when you sleep.”

Jordan doesn’t answer. He groans again and rolls onto his back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He reaches a hand out and places it on Trent’s hip. “Don’t you mean handsome all the time?”

That makes Trent laugh. He definitely does think Jordan is handsome at every moment but there are different moments that cause such a rush of fondness in Trent that Jordan somehow becomes even more beautiful. “Course. You’re always handsome.”

“Handsome enough to kiss me before I brush my teeth?” Jordan looks over with a cheeky smile. 

Trent frowns, feigning disgust. 

“But I’m handsome and you love me.”

The mention of love makes instant butterflies in Trent’s stomach because he does love Jordan. He’s so in love with Jordan that he’s surprised by his own feelings sometimes. He leans over and gives Jordan a peck on the lips. 

Jordan smiles at him, affection obvious in his face. “Let’s go brush our teeth because I need to kiss you some more.”

Trent is more than ready to comply with that suggestion.


	2. Morning Routine

Jordan is already awake when Trent gets up. He usually is. Trent’s a sound sleeper and hardly ever notices when Jordan gets out of bed. It's a bank holiday so he gets to spend the day with Jordan. They're supposed to go to a birthday party of one of Jordan's friends later in the afternoon. He would rather spend time the time alone but he knows that Jordan is always excited for them to spend time with his friends together. It usually makes Trent nervous because he worries that Jordan’s friends think of him as a child instead of Jordan’s boyfriend but he’s determined to make Jordan happy if it’s in his power.

Trent checks his phone for any messages. There's nothing important so he brushes his teeth and heads out into the kitchen where Jordan is making breakfast. It’s got to be a fry-up this morning. He can smell sausages and bacon. 

He leans against the wall just in the kitchen. Jordan is grilling the mushroom and tomato and he’s focused on the stove so that he doesn’t notice he’s no longer alone. Trent watches him. He loves watching Jordan. He manages to be attractive in everything that he does, even mundane tasks like cooking or reading a book. It always puts a smile on Trent’s face. Jordan seems to sense him after a while and turns towards him. 

“Morning,” Jordan says smiling, “I’m almost done.”

Trent pushes off of the wall and enters the kitchen proper. “I’ll make the tea.”

He checks the level of the water in the electric kettle and tops it up under the sink before he turns it on. He takes down two mugs. Jordan uses this kitschy Sunderland A.F.C. mug that was apparently a birthday gift on his tenth birthday. It’s fading and has a little chip in the base but Jordan really loves it and refuses to drink his tea out of any other mug. Trent thinks that’s adorable. He likes to drink out of a Liverpool F.C. mug that Jordan happens to have. Apparently a co-worker thought it would be a fun gift after Jordan had spent his first year in Liverpool. Now it’s turned into Trent’s mug.

He puts a teabag in each mug and turns back to Jordan. He’s done with the breakfast and is placing the mushroom and tomato on the two plates sitting on the counter. He puts the hot pan back on the stove to cool then he smiles and approaches Trent. Trent smiles back.

“Morning,” Jordan says once more. He comes in close and gives Trent a kiss, pressing him back into the counter with his body. 

Trent has realised that Jordan loves a steamy good morning kiss. He’s definitely into the idea as well though Jordan’s hands on him always turns him and there’s not always time to deal with that kind of situation in the morning. 

Jordan’s hands come to Trent’s hips and then slip under his shirt. They’re warm from cooking. He squeezes Trent’s waist, thumb pressing into the flesh, and Trent moans softly, pulling Jordan closer by the arm of his shirt. He wants more of Jordan’s body on his. Preferably without clothes but he can manage with them for now as long as Jordan’s lips stay on him.

Abruptly, Jordan pulls away. Trent surges forward and presses their lips together once more. Jordan manages to break the kiss once more and press his lips to Trent’s neck instead.

“We should eat. Food’s getting cold,” Jordan says before he takes a soft bite at Trent’s neck.

Trent is no longer interested in eating. He can think of better things to do at the moment that are more in line with what his body wants. 

“That’s what microwaves and ovens are for,” he says.

Jordan chuckles and puts a warm tongue to Trent’s neck, licking a strip across it. His tongue is so hot. Trent’s head tingles with the feeling. Jordan’s thigh presses between Trent’s legs. Trent groans and grinds back. 

“That’s what microwaves and ovens are for,” Jordan says. He sounds like he’s considering the statement but there’s no doubt in Trent’s mind that breakfast is going to be put on hold. 

Jordan kisses him again, deeply but briefly. The look that he gives Trent after, like he wants to devour him, turns Trent on even more. Trent licks his lips with a smile. He loves knowing that  
Jordan is equally attracted to him.

“Are you still thinking or are we finally going to bed?” Trent pushes his hands under Jordan’s shirt so that he can feel his bare skin under his fingers. 

Jordan’s hands find Trent’s and he laces his fingers through Trent’s. “I would love to take you to bed.” He flashes a sultry grin.

Trent wants him badly. He doesn’t so much care how this goes as long as it ends in their bodies together. Whatever Jordan is offering with those looks is what he needs. 

Jordan let’s go of one of Trent’s hands so that he can pull him easily towards the bedroom. 

Trent glances at the breakfast sitting on the counter as he passes. He can’t help but smile. The fry-up would have to wait.


	3. Doing Laundry

Trent gets back the mark of his last essay for his physiology module. He had worked hard on it, even started earlier than he normally would have. The module’s been a bit tricky for him. There was a lot to remember. So he had been determined to do well with the essay. It had worked out in the end, thankfully. He’d gotten a 92 out of 100 which was a lot better than he had expected. He texts his mother a picture of his mark to let her know that he’s done will. He thinks about texting it to Jordan as well but decides to call instead. It had been Jordan who, despite have to work on his own research, had kept him motivated as Trent sat on his couch frustrated that the words wouldn’t come when he tried to write. 

He's on the bus. He hasn't told Jordan he’s coming over but he figures he can always turn around if he needs to. He want to see him today. He stands in the corner near the door and dials Jordan's number. 

“Trent,” Jordan says when he answers. 

It's ridiculous how happy hearing Jordan say his name makes him. It's so simple but he's in love so he's allowed a few silly feelings. 

“They gave us back the physiology essays today.” It's difficult to keep in his excitement contained. He wants Jordan to be proud of him but he's worried that he’s acting too childish.

“How did it go?”

“It went ok. I got 92,” he says grinning. He hopes Jordan is happy for him. 

“Well, that's better than ok, isn't it? That's great. You worked really hard,” Jordan says.

Trent wants to see him. He wants to know what kind of face Jordan has right now. He's probably smiling but is it a grin or a gentle, proud smile. The bus slows down and he presses himself backward to let other passengers off. 

“Are you home?” 

“I was getting ready to go do laundry.”

“Oh.” Trent frowns, looking down as the floor of the bus. He’s upset that he can't see Jordan but he's determined not to make it a problem. He doesn't need to see Jordan and he doesn't want Jordan to think he's too clingy. 

“It know it's not exciting but you should come to the launderette with me. It'll be better than sitting on my phone the whole time.”

Trent's frown immediately turns into a grin. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

Jordan gives him directions to the launderette. It's the stop before Jordan's and it's easy enough to find. He's smiling the entire way there. It never matters how often he meets him, he's always happy to see him and he likes to think that he makes Jordan happy as well. 

He pushes open the door and spots Jordan standing staring seriously at a washing machine. Trent’s not sure how but he manages to smile even wider as he approaches. 

He stops just behind Jordan who hasn't noticed him yet. “Do you need some help?” 

Jordan looks at him slightly startled and then he smiles. “That was quick.”

“I was already on my way when I called you,” Trent says. He feels a bit embarrassed about it because it was a bit overzealous but Jordan doesn't look disapproving. 

“Thanks for coming to see me,” Jordan says, turning back toward the washing machine to start it up. 

“I always want to see you.” It’s practically a mumble but Jordan turns to smile at him anyway.

Jordan finishes up and gives Trent a quick kiss in greeting. They find seats against the wall and Trent shows him the marked essay.

“Good to know my boyfriend’s well smart,” Jordan says with a grin as he hands Trent back the essay. 

Trent beams back. “I’ve got to match my own soon to be doctor boyfriend, don't I?”

Jordan laughs, open mouthed and beautiful. Trent can't help but stare admiringly. 

“We’ve got a good few years until we have to worry about that,” Jordan says. He leans in close to Trent's ear. “Though we can always practice you calling me that in bed.”

Trent blushes instantly at the idea even though he tries to keep a straight face. It sounds hot and embarrassing at the same time. “I wouldn't want to dirty your doctor of education. What would the children think?”

Jordan shrugs with a little smirk. “No idea but I don't think they need to know.”

Trent shakes his head with a smile. People always say that teenagers’ minds are in the gutter but Jordan is twenty-seven and he definitely makes more sexual jokes than Trent.

Jordan had just finished earlier in the week with a deadline for one of his PhD classes so Trent asks about it even though he's sure he's not actually going to understand anything. He likes the way Jordan gets serious when he's explaining his research, so focused and passionate. Trent's not sure he could handle doing a PhD. He sees how stressed Jordan is some days after work when he has uni work to do. But he knows it makes Jordan happy to be researching something he's interested in. 

Jordan's phone rings. It's his mother so he answers it. The laundry is eventually done. Jordan had put in two loads at the same time. He’s still on the phone though so Trent takes out the clothes and puts them back in the hamper. Jordan likes to dry them on the rack at home. Something metal falls at Trent's feet with a cling onto the tile. He finishes taking out the clothes and then looks to see what's fallen. It turns out to be a silver key. He picks it up and takes the clothes back to where Jordan's sitting, still on the phone. Jordan gives him a smile. Trent puts down the clothes and holds out the key to him. Jordan looks surprised to see the key. He looks at Trent for a minute and then takes the it. 

They head back to Jordan's flat. He's still on the phone and he keeps giving Trent apologetic looks. Trent waves him off every time. He knows how mothers are. 

Trent starts hanging out the clothes in the corner of the kitchen. Doing stuff like this always makes him wonder how it would be if he lived with Jordan or even if they were married. He knows something like that's a long ways away and he should just enjoy what they have at the moment but he can't help but think about possibilities. 

“Sorry about that,” Jordan says coming up behind him, “My mam wants to buy a new dishwasher and needed my option and then she needed to tell me about my cousin's new baby. I think that's a hint that I need to give her some grandbabies.”

Trent pauses just for a second. He feels the gap in age between them then. Jordan would be a great dad. He'd definitely dote on his children and it would be really cute. But Trent is nineteen and he has trouble taking care of himself sometimes much less for a baby. He thinks about all that more often than he probably should. He's so young and Jordan is ahead of him in life and possibly ready to settle down. 

Jordan’s footsteps come closer and he puts his arms around Trent from behind. “Thanks for helping.”

Trent relaxes at the feel of Jordan's lips on his neck. Affection is quick to melt away any doubts.

“I have something for you,” Jordan says. He dangles something in front of Trent's face. 

It's the key from earlier Trent realises. “What's that for?” 

“The door,” Jordan says simply. 

“What? The front door? Your front door?” 

Jordon laughs. “Yes.” 

Trent grabs the key quickly and turns around, still slightly disbelieving that he's holding a key to Jordan's flat. 

Jordan puts a hand to Trent's cheek and kisses him. “I’ve been thinking it would be a good idea to give you the spare since you come here a lot. I just couldn't find it last week. I guess I put it in my pocket and then forgot.”

Trent stares at the key. His heart is beating fast. Jordan was giving him access to his flat, to his home. 

“Are you sure?” Trent looks back up at Jordan's face to find him smiling. 

“Yeah. I’m really, very sure.”

Trent grabs his face and kisses him hard. He feels like he's going to burst, he's so happy. Jordan was thinking about him as someone important. He was someone Jordan wanted to have in his space. 

“Thank you,” Trent says, resting his head on Jordan's shoulder. 

Jordan wraps his arms around him. Trent brings the key up and stares down at it in his hand. It's attached to a red heart keychain. It's so cheesy but it makes him grin anyway. Trent loves him so much and knowing that Jordan is serious about him makes his heart full.


	4. Night In

Classes finish in May. Trent goes hiking for a week in Cornwall with friends from uni over the second week of June. It’s the first time he’s been away for a long time since Jordan and he started dating. He was a bit apprehensive at first but Jordan had just laughed and ensured him that he would be there when he got back. He gets back on Sunday night. He wants to go see Jordan but he had been travelling back down from Sunderland tonight after spending the weekend at his parents. He does call him though, directly at midnight because it’s his birthday and he wants to be the first to wish him a happy birthday.

As soon as Jordan picks up the phone, Trent serenades him with happy birthday.

Jordan laughs and Trent can imagine the laughter lines that form at the side of his eyes. He wishes he could see it. They’re conversation isn’t long. It’s just enough for them both to say that their trips went well. There’ll be time tomorrow and Jordan has to teach in the morning so Trent reins in his excitement at finally being able to talk to him properly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jordan says when Trent is about to hang up the phone.

The question makes Trent grin. Like he would miss seeing Jordan on his birthday. “You should try and stop me.”

Jordan leaves him with an I-Love-You that Trent wholeheartedly returns.

He’s not sure what Jordan wants to do for his birthday. They haven’t really talked about it. He’s fine with anything as long as he gets to spend time with Jordan. 

Trent wakes up late. He knows Jordan has already gone to work and he’s upset with himself that he missed his chance to wish him a good birthday again with a phone call. He’s been preparing for this though. He has a few decorations that he bought before he left and a personalised cake to collect. He hopes Jordan won’t think it’s too much but he’s excited.

He gets ready and goes to eat a quick breakfast or maybe it’s considered brunch if it’s at one p.m. He’s surprised to find his mum at home when he reaches to the kitchen. She’s on the phone and gives him a small wave as she continues talking. She was asleep last night when he got back so he hasn’t been able to tell her about his trip. He mouths hello to her and kisses her lightly on the cheek before he grabs some of her plain corn flakes and milk. He’s not really a fan of the Frosties that his brothers like to eat.

He sits at the kitchen table and scrolls through his phone while he eats. His mum eventually finishes her conversation.

“Where are you off to? I expected you to sleep all day,” she says with a smile, coming to sit in the chair across him.

“Um—it’s Jordan’s birthday,” he says. It’s almost a mumble. He’s afraid she’ll tease him about it.

She just nods. “That’s nice. How old is he now?”

“Twenty-eight.” Trent looks down into his bowl. His mother hasn’t actually said anything about the age difference between him and Jordan but he knows she must be thinking something, good or bad. She’s meet Jordan, albeit a bit briefly, but she had said he looked like a nice young man. She doesn’t say anything this time either. He’s not sure if that’s a positive sign or not.

“Well, he should come for tea when he has time. It would be nice to properly meet the boy who my son spends all his time with.” She’s still smiling but he can’t help but feel she’s a bit worried.

He’s glad she does want to meet Jordan though, that she’s not dismissing his role in Trent’s life.

He drains the milk from the bowl and sets it back down. It’s probably not necessary but he feels like he needs to defend Jordan even though it wasn’t a direct accusation. “I’ll tell him. I’m sure he wants to meet you too. He’s just busy with the PhD and working.”

“Well, when he gets time, just let him know I’d like to see him.”

Trent nods and gets up. “Yeah. Maybe when summer holidays start.” He goes around the table and gives her a kiss goodbye on her cheek and then leaves.

He gathers his bag from where he left it by the stairs and heads out. He collects the cake on the way to Jordan’s flat. It’s a bit difficult to open the door with one hand but he manages. The flat is cleaner than usual. Jordan’s already told him he likes to put everything away before a trip. He puts the cake in the fridge first and then thinks about decorating. He doesn’t have too much. He bought a large helium balloon in a shop on the way to collect the cake to match with his glittery red banner and confetti. Too many decorations would have meant more cleaning so he’s kept it simple. He hangs the banner from the ceiling using a chair as a ladder so that HAPPY BIRTHDAY is strung across the living room. It looks really good and he’s happy he chose it.

His watch says three so he has about an hour and a half until Jordan makes it back. He turns the TV on but mutes it so that he has a chance to hear when the key turns in the lock. He’s nervous. He doesn’t know whether Jordan will like any of this: the decoration, the cake, his gift. But he’s taken a chance.

He ends up falling asleep somehow. Maybe the stress of everything was too much. A hand on his shoulder wakes him up. He groans and then starts awake when he remembers that he’s supposed to be waiting. 

“Good Morning,” Jordan says, mouth upturned in amusement.

Trent pouts. “You should have called me before you came back. I was supposed to be awake.”

“I did. You just didn’t answer.”

“No but—I—That’s not fair. Go back outside. Let’s do it again.”

Jordan laughs and then wraps his arm around Trent’s waist to pull him down when he tries to get up. “I like to see you comfortable here,” he says, pressing his forehead to Trent’s temple. 

Trent turns his face to Jordan’s so they can kiss. Jordan’s lips against his sooth his bruised ego. He opens his mouth so that their tongues can meet. He shudders as Jordan’s tongue presses against his own. Thinking about kissing Jordan for a week in the middle of Cornwall was one thing, but actually getting to do it is better than he imagined. 

Jordan pulls back, ending the kiss. Trent sighs contently.

“Happy Birthday,” Trent says.

“Thank you.” Jordan gives him another short kiss. 

They sit together a while. Trent’s hand finds Jordan’s and they just sit there holding hands. Trent watches Jordan closes his eyes for a moment.

“What did you want to do? Do you want to go out somewhere?” 

Jordan opens his eyes and turns to look at Trent. He looks a bit tired. He’s had to work on his birthday and dealing with kids could be very tiring no matter how much you loved them.

“I want curry. Let’s get a take away.”

Trent stares at Jordan incredulously. “You want a curry takeaway on your birthday?”

Jordan smiles. “Last time I check, it was my birthday.”

Trent grimaces. There isn’t anything wrong with have a take away on your birthday. Trent isn’t really a showy person but a birthday is at least a chance to eat something you normally wouldn’t. Jordan could have a curry any day of the week.

“I just want to spend some time with you inside where I can kiss you and touch you anywhere I want.”

Trent blushes slightly. When he puts it like that, it does seem a lot better than going out. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

Jordan grins and gets up to grab the menu that he keeps on the fridge. He orders his usual mild tikka masala and Trent gets a chicken korma. They watch a bit of telly before the food arrives. It’s on BBC and Antiques Roadshow is playing. Trent thinks of it as a silly show but he always watches intently when he’s forced. The food comes pretty quickly since it’s not too late yet. Trent gets everything they need from the kitchen. He doesn’t want Jordan to open the fridge and see the cake just yet.

Jordan has a bottle of champagne in the fridge that he tells Trent to take out. It’s something a bit fancy, not a regular cava or prosecco.

“My mam gave to me. She says I should have something special on my birthday so I figured we could drink some. It’s supposed to be good,” Jordan says.

They drink it out of wine glasses. Jordan doesn’t own champagne flutes. 

It’s actually really nice, just eating curry as Antiques Roadshow finishes up in the background. Jordan looks really happy and that’s all Trent can ask for.

“Don’t eat too much. There’s dessert, yeah?” Trent says. It’s a lot of food and he wants Jordan to have a bit of space for the cake.

Jordan declares himself finished then. He pushes away his plate and proclaims himself ready for the desert. 

“Close your eyes,” Trent says.

He waits until he’s sure Jordan isn’t going to open them and then goes to the kitchen to get the cake. He has candles and matches from the cake shop. He carries that cake over to the coffee table and lights the candles before he tells Jordan to open his eyes.

Jordan looks genuinely surprised to see a whole cake in front of him bearing his name and decorated with sweet little hearts. They share a smile and then Jordan blows out the candles and makes his wish. Trent wants to know what he wishes for but he knows better than to ask. 

They only manage a slice of cake each. Jordan insists that Trent feed him his piece. It’s a bit embarrassing even though it’s just them but Trent manages. He even eats the piece that Jordan holds out to him on his fork. But just one forkful. He doesn’t have the shamelessness required for more.

Trent brings out his gift when they’re both full. He’s not sure if it’s the best birthday gift. He’s shit at choosing gifts but he tried. It’s wrapped as best he could manage in birthday wrapping paper. Jordan unwraps it neatly and opens the box inside to a watch. It’s actually Jordan’s watch that had broken a few months ago. The glass of the face had shattered. It had been Jordan’s grandfather’s watch but he hadn’t had time to get it fixed so Trent had decided to it for him.

Jordan stares into the box. He looks up at Trent and then back down again. He’s obviously stunned to see the gift. 

“You fixed it.”

Trent shrugs slightly. “I mean, not really me. It was the watchmaker.”

“Trent.”

Trent meets Jordan’s gaze. It’s serious. His mouth is set and his brow furrowed slightly. He’s worried for a second that Jordan is upset with him but then the expression softens and a small smile pulls at the corners of Jordan’s mouth. 

“Thank you.”

Trent grins. He’s happy that Jordan isn’t upset. He shakes his head. “I just wanted you to be able to use the watch again.”

Jordan put down the box of the table and scoots closer to Trent on the couch. Trent stays still and accepts Jordan’s kiss. It qickly goes from chaste to decidedly not. Jordan pins him underneath him and kisses him fiercely. Trent feels like he can’t breathe. He gasps for air when he can but Jordan doesn’t let up, just keeps kissing him and tasting him as his hand joins in as well, pushing Jordan’s t-shirt up to his chest so that he can rub a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Trent wriggles and presses up. 

Trent finally gets a moment to breathe when Jordan pulls away and presses their foreheads together. He’s trembling already with the desire in the kiss. He wants to continue. He wants to make Jordan feel good.

Jordan touches their noses lightly. “I love you, Trent. Sometimes I think that I’m no good for you but I can’t bring myself to let you go.”

Trent feels the ghost of Jordan’s soft words across his lips. His heart is beating fast from the kiss and Jordan’s admission. He grips Jordan’s shirt tightly. “I don’t want you to let me go.”

Jordan raises up to that Trent can see his face. They look at each other for a moment then Jordan nods and presses another kiss to Trent’s lips. “I won’t.”

Trent kisses him back, putting everything he can into it. He wants Jordan to feel his feelings with his body. He’s not sure if it’s possible, but he tries. He gives himself up and hopes Jordan will know that he wants him no matter what.


	5. Night-time Routine

Jordan likes to read in bed. Sometimes it's for his research but usually it's a magazine like FourFourTwo or GQ. He brought back House Beautiful one time and they had gone through it together. Apparently, the teachers drop them off in the staff room when they're done with them. That means Jordan's usually a month or so behind the current issue but he doesn't seem to mind. 

Trent does social media on his phone. He's been on it all day so he's seen the day time updates. New posts are starting to pop up as everyone heads out for the Friday night. His friends are all going drinking but Trent prefers staying in with Jordan tonight. 

He looks up from a video over to Jordan who chooses then to yawn and stretch. It's long and languid like a cat. Trent can't help but grin. Jordan is more like a dog though. He needs a lot of attention that way but Trent has a lot of stamina so he doesn't mind. 

Jordan closes the magazine and drops it on the floor in a little pile that he keeps there. It’s time to sleep. Trent knows Jordan had a long day. He had to go into uni today after work for a meeting with his advisor, so he didn’t get home until late. Tomorrow they’ve planned to go cycling so they need their rest. 

Trent puts his phone on the charger as Jordan gets up and turns off the light before he climbs back into bed. He shimmies down and turns his back to Jordan. Jordan loves to be the big spoon. Trent doesn’t care either way normally so he lets Jordan have his choice. He feels Jordan come close and pull the duvet over them then press up against Trent’s back with an arm around him.

“Good night,” Jordan says softly. He presses a kiss to the back of Trent’s head.

It’s quiet and normal but it makes Trent happy to be like this. He loves that they can be comfortable around each other without pressure to be exciting all the time. He hopes that this feeling will never fade, that he and Jordan can spend their time together like this for a long time.


	6. Shopping (For Needs)

Jordan’s out of eggs and carbonara is on the menu tonight. 

There’s a co-op down the road and while the NUS discount isn’t amazing, Trent still likes to use it. “I can go, if you want.”

“Let’s both go,” Jordan says, “I should pick up some other stuff too.”

Trent borrows some clothes from Jordan. Just a white t-shirt and joggers. Jordan puts on a tracksuit and he looks good in it. Really good. To be fair, Jordan looks good in almost anything in Trent’s opinion. But when he wears simple things like this, not trying to be stylish, Trent thinks he looks best. 

“Do I look that bad?” Jordan says.

Trent’s eyes look back up to Jordan’s face to find him smiling slightly. He definitely knows what Trent is thinking and pretending he doesn’t. Trent feels slightly embarrassed to be caught but not too much because if you can’t ogle your very attractive boyfriend, who can you ogle? 

“You know you look good.”

Jordan grins and comes closer, placing his hands on Trent’s hips and crowding him. “So I’m still fit then?”

Trent hates to be reminded of his gaffe when they first met but it had been the truth and it still was. “Well fit.”

They’re so close that Trent expects a kiss. He’s sure that’s what Jordan is planning but then Jordan steps away and he’s left disappointed instead.

“Come on then.” Jordan starts toward the door and Trent follows. 

It’s the summer so the walk to the grocery is a bit warm though it’s already cooling down quite a bit since it’s evening. The shopping should be quick. Jordan’s made a short list and Trent holds the basket as he picks up the few things and puts them in. Onions, milk, and the eggs that prompted the trip in the first place. 

Jordan stops in front of the small health aisle. Trent doesn’t remember him putting anything like this on the list but maybe he forgot to write it down. His eyes scan the shelves in front of him as he wonders whether he needs something himself. He doesn’t think the paracetamol in his bag has expired yet and he’d bought shower gel just the other day. Jordan throws whatever he needs into the basket prompting Trent to look down. Condoms. Oh. He looks back up at Jordan.

“We’re out,” Jordan says.

There’s a woman behind Jordan and Trent would like to say that he doesn’t care that she’s most definitely heard that Jordan’s going to be using those with him but he unfortunately does. He instantly becomes a bit self-conscious. 

“Can’t you buy them online?” Trent is pretty sure he’s a bit red at the moment from embarrassment. 

“I could,” Jordan says then he comes close to Trent, resting a hand on Trent’s shoulder so that he can whisper in his ear, “But then I’d have to wait for them to get here to fuck you.” He squeezes Trent’s shoulder briefly and then lets go. “I think that’s everything.”

Trent exhales slowly and watches Jordan smile at him before he heads to the checkout. That was very hot. It definitely wasn’t fair that Jordan could turn him on in the middle of the grocery. He’s sure that he’d never be able to pull that off even if he utilised every seductive bone in his body. Maybe that was something you learned as you got older and more experienced. 

He looks down into the basket. Eggs for the carbonara but now that Jordan’s mentioned it, the condoms seem a lot more useful. He wonders what Jordan thinks about that. He’ll have to bring that up when they get back.


	7. Exercising

Jordan runs most mornings. Trent always sleeps too late to join him. He usually goes to the gym in the middle of the day instead. 

When he wakes up, Jordan is gone. They’re supposed to go to the cinema today. Trent’s not sure what they’re going to watch yet but they can look later to decide. He brushes his teeth and goes into the kitchen to make some tea. He takes down the Liverpool mug and puts on the water. 

The door opens just as the kettle clicks off. Trent pours the water into his mug and then takes a glass and fills it with water from the tap. 

“Morning,” Trent says, carrying the glass over to Jordan.

Jordan smiles, taking the water and downing it easily. He’s still sweaty and his shirt is soaked through. It’s pretty sexy, Jordan covered in sweat and his throat bobbing as the water goes down. Trent can’t help but think about how it would be to lick the bead of sweat lingering on his neck. It’s never too early to be turned on.

“Thank you. Did you just wake up?” Jordan says.

He walks to the kitchen and Trent follows. 

“Yeah,” Trent says. He’s goes into the fridge to grab the milk so that he can add some to his tea. “Like fifteen minutes ago. I don’t know how you can wake up early on the weekend. I woke up, what? An hour and a half after you? And I’m still tired.”

Jordan puts the glass into the sink and then turns to Trent. He laughs a bit and puts his hand on Trent’s neck, brushing his cheek with his thumb. It’s a gentle touch but his face is mischievous. 

“I can think of a way to wake you up,” Jordan says with a crooked smile.

Trent rolls his eyes and looks Jordan in the face, resting his hand on Jordan’s raised arm. “You should take a shower.”

“What? You’re bothered by a little sweat? I’m sure we can get you soaking wet too if we try a bit.” Jordan drops his hand from Trent’s face to Trent’s wrist. He pulls Trent in so that he can give him a kiss. “Or we can take a bath together.”

Jordan’s bathtub isn’t very big. They can just fit together and it makes for a very intimate experience. It’s a bit hard to get clean but he doesn’t doubt the Jordan will help him with getting all those hard to reach places.

“Is there even hot water for a bath?”

Jordan grins and nods. “I turned it on before I left.”

Trent shakes his head at Jordan’s enthusiasm. Leave it up to Jordan to want to stick them both in the tub together. It doesn’t sound like it will end well. The last time they tried that, they had had to mop the bathroom afterwards. Trent is sure the Jordan has never learnt his lesson from that day. At the same time though, being pressed up against Jordan naked does sound pleasant. He knows that a bath will turn into a lot more than that. He’s ready for Jordan’s hands on him though.

“You like that idea don’t you?” Jordan says. He doesn’t even wait for Trent to answer before he heads into the bathroom. “I’ll fill the tub,” he calls back on his way.

There’s a smile on Trent’s lips. Jordan can read him pretty easily and he’s not too upset by it. He likes to think he can tell what Jordan is thinking sometimes as well. The water starts going in the bathroom. Jordan comes back out shirtless. Trent breathes out slowly at the sight on him. He’s seen Jordan shirtless loads of times but he’s thinking about that body on his and feels incredibly aware of the muscles of Jordan’s torso.

Music starts playing from the bedroom. It’s a sexy R&B playlist that Trent had made. It’s too early for all this but Jordan seems to be enjoying getting the bath ready. He comes out of the bedroom with a bluetooth speaker hooked up to his phone. 

Jordan pauses before he enters the bathroom again. “Are you just going to stand there, Love?”

Trent feels butterflies flutter in his stomach. He likes when Jordan uses pet names. Jordan is looking at him expectantly. He nods and moves toward the bathroom. Jordan had already done his workout and Trent had a feeling he was about to get his.


	8. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

Trent has been trying to improve his cooking. He’s not sure why he so exceptionally bad at it. It just seems like every time he tries to cook, something goes wrong. He’s helped his mother sometimes with simple things like cutting vegetables but whenever he tries to do something more involved it backfires. Today is no exception. He’s just trying to heat up some tomato sauce for the spaghetti. It’s premade in a jar. All he has to do is put it in the pan. He manages that but somehow he tips the pan over so that the sauce ends up all over the floor and himself. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment because he honestly feels like screaming in frustration.

Instead, he goes into the bathroom and takes off his clothes. He doesn’t have anything clean. He only keeps a few pairs of clothes here and he’d spent most of the week here. He’s meant to go home tonight so he didn’t think he would have to worry but here he is. He goes into Jordan’s drawer and takes out the first thing he sees. It’s a red polo. He pulls it over his head. Jordan’s trousers are all a bit too big in the waist, so he just stays in his boxer briefs. He would stay topless as well, but he wants to go back in the kitchen and clean up and try again, so he figures he needs something between him and the dangerous attempts that the food seems to make on his life. 

Jordan’s out with a friend who’s visiting Liverpool for the day. He gets home as Trent is finishing up cleaning. When he hears the door, he sighs. He had been hoping to clear away all the evidence of his attempt before Jordan got home but there’s no time so he just finishes wiping up the last of the sauce from the front of the fridge. 

“What are you down there for?” Jordan says entering the kitchen.

“Sauce,” Trent says without looking over.

Jordan doesn’t say anything. He’s experienced Trent’s bad kitchen luck before so he probably isn’t surprised.

Trent washes out the floor sponge and puts it back under the sink. 

“Sauce,” Jordan says, pressing a kiss to Trent’s cheek.

Trent turns to him and frowns deeply. He doesn’t need to hear about his kitchen incompetency right now. Jordan doesn’t say anything cheeky like Trent expects him to. Instead he’s looking at Trent with genuine surprise.

“Do I still have sauce on me?” Trent says looking down at his front.

“I didn’t realise you were a Black Cat now,” Jordan says.

Trent looks back up to find Jordan grinning. He points at Trent’s chest and Trent looks down to see the small black cat on the front of the jersey. This was a Sunderland polo shirt. Trent sighs. It’s not that he hates Sunderland or anything but he’s not a fan. Just like Jordan refuses to give up Sunderland, he refuses to taken them on. He heads straight into the bedroom and pulls it off. 

Jordan follows him. “No. You should keep it on. It looks good on you.”

Trent ignores him and opens the drawer again. This time he takes a good look at the shirt he pulls out, inspecting the front and back. Jordan takes the shirt from him.

“What?”

Jordan smiles and opens the next drawer down on the chest of drawers. Trent knows that drawer. It’s the kit drawer. Jordan pulls out a Sunderland home kit.

“No,” Trent says firmly.

Jordan holds the top up against Trent. “I just want to see how you look.”

“Jordan.”

“Just for a second.”

Trent sighs. Jordan is looking at him with that pleading expression that he hates because it makes him want to do whatever Jordan asks. He groans in defeat, grabs the kit and pulls it on quickly. He lifts his hands and turns around slowly so that Jordan can admire him. He tries to take it off but Jordan grabs his hands to stop him.

“Don’t take it off yet,” Jordan says.

Trent swallows. Jordan is looking at him intensely, like Trent is the prey that he’s finally caught after a long chase. 

“You look good.”

“Thanks,” Trent says turning his attention to the door behind Jordan.

Jordan steps forward and takes Trent’s chin in his hand, turning his face so that he has to look at him. Trent sucks in and releases a shaky breath. The sexual tension is instant and electric in the air. He’s always weak to Jordan’s dominant moments. It turns him on so much when Jordan gets like this. Maybe he could be a Sunderland fan.

Jordan leans forward to Trent’s ear. Trent shudders at the ghost of breath across his ear.

“Trent,” Jordan says softly.

“Yeah.” Trent’s breaths come quicker and his heart quickens.

“Are you ready?”

Jordan smiles. It’s kind but Trent can feel the dangerous tinge to it. It’s so sexy. He’s ready for whatever Jordan wants to do to him.


	9. Nursing the Sick One

It’s around five in the evening when Trent gets to Jordan’s flat. He texted Jordan when he started on his way but he still hasn’t gotten a reply. Usually Jordan has been quick to give him an update on where he is. Maybe his phone died and he hasn’t had a chance to charge it. 

The flat is dark even though it’s still bright outside. The curtains are all closed which is strange. Jordan likes to get the light in during the day but it’s possible that he had left without opening them. Trent pulls the curtains to let in some light. The door to the bedroom is closed. He wonders if it’s dark in there are well. Jordan would probably appreciate a bit of light when he comes back. 

Trent pushes open the door. It’s dark as expected. He opens the curtains and looks down on the street. He’ll try and text Jordan again just in case he hadn’t seen the first text. 

A terrifying groan comes from behind him. He scrambles to turn around.

“Close it.”

Jordan’s in bed, curled up under the duvet with his face pressed into his pillow avoiding the light. 

Trent’s eyes him suspiciously. “What? Are you pissed?” It wasn’t like Jordan to be sleeping in the middle of the day like this. 

“Trent, please.” Jordan curls up a bit more like the light is hurting him. 

Trent’s never actually seen Jordan hungover before. He hadn’t even told him he was going drinking yesterday and they had spoken before Trent went to sleep last night. He closes the curtains and makes his way over to Jordan in the bed. 

“Did you go out last night?” He smooths back Jordan’s hair and then rests his hand lightly on Jordan’s cheek. It’s hot. Not just a normal heat from being under the duvet either. Jordan has a fever.

“You’re sick,” Trent says. He presses the back of his hand to Jordan’s cheek once again to make sure.

Jordan groans affirmatively. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Trent’s panicking a bit now. He wonders if Jordan has any cold medicine or if he’ll have to go down to the grocery. The pharmacy’s probably closed by now.

Jordan opens his eyes and blinks slowly, bleary-eyed at Trent. “You were at work.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re really sick. Have you eaten? Or drank anything? Do you have tablets somewhere that you can take?”

“I’m not that bad,” Jordan says. His voice is hoarse and he lets lout a wet cough that makes his statement anything but convincing.

Trent sighs and stands. “I’ll take that as a no. Are you vomiting or anything?”

Jordan shakes his head weakly.

Trent head out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where Jordan keeps first aid supplies and pain medication. There’s half a pack of Nuprofen for cold and flu that’s just within the expiry date. That will have to do. He gets some water from the kitchen and brings Jordan two tablets.

“Can you sit up? I’ve got you some tablets. It’ll help. I promise.” He puts his arm under Jordan and helps him sit up long enough to take the meds and finish the glass of water. 

Jordan lies back down and closes his eyes.

Trent hopes it’s nothing that he has to see a doctor for. He should try and let Jordan eat a bit of something though. Soup sounds like the easiest thing for him to eat.

“I’m going down to the co-op for a few minutes. Do you think you’ll be ok?”

Jordan nods. “I’ll be fine.” Another cough follows. 

Trent doesn’t really want to leave but he wants to get Jordan some soup and there’s no way he can manage that from scratch without burning the flat down. He keeps his trip as short as possible. He walks with purpose and only picks up some Beechams and two containers of chicken and vegetable soup. He’s happy to find Jordan alive when he gets back. He heats up the soup without scalding himself and makes a cup of the hot lemon and honey that he bought.

“I’m not hungry,” Jordan says when Trent brings everything into the bedroom.

“I know but we have to get something in you. It’s soup so you just have to drink it.”

He manages to get Jordan sitting up again. Jordan frowns deeply at the soup but he lets Trent feed him.

“I can feed myself, you know.” Jordan tries to take the spoon but Trent shakes his head. 

“It’s hot. I don’t want you to burn yourself,” Trent says. 

Jordan sighs but opens his mouth obediently for another mouthful of soup.

Trent likes this, the taking care of Jordan. He doesn’t like to see Jordan sick but he’s cute when he’s taking Trent’s orders. Jordan finishes about half of the bowl of soup before he gets tired and refuses to drink any more. Trent kisses his cheek and hands him the Beechams. Jordan grimaces but he drinks it. Trent takes the mug when Jordan is done and places it on the dresser while Jordan settles back down under his duvet. He smiles. He’s glad he found him and didn’t come in to find him starved the next day. Jordan closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly and peacefully. Even sick with his cheeks and nose reddened, he’s still beautiful. Trent climbs into the bed still with his clothes on. Jordan doesn’t notice. Trent watches him calmly for a while before he feels himself getting a little tired. He closes his eyes and falls asleep before he can even think about it.


	10. Hair

It’s a lazy Sunday. They’ve already had tea and a bit of breakfast so Trent is on the bed texting his youngest brother who’s managed to convince their uncle to help send him to camp in Scotland with his friends from school. Jordan is in the bathroom trimming his beard like he does most Sundays. Trent can hear the trimmer going.

His brother sends him a few pictures of the Scottish countryside. It’s gorgeous, all beautiful and green in the summer. He imagines being able to rent a cottage somewhere so he and Jordan can spend some time alone with just the country around them. They haven’t actually gone anywhere together yet. He had hoped that the summer would be the time for it but then he had to go and work when Jordan’s off. 

The trimmer turns off and everything goes quiet for a moment. There’s some noises from the street but they’re muffled because the window is closed. The sink in the bathroom turns on after a while and then it turns off again. Trent looks up to see Jordan enter the room. 

“What are you doing?” Jordan lies down on the bed looking at Trent.

“My brother’s sending me pictures from Scotland.” He turns the phone so that Jordan can see the sun shining on the waters of the loch. 

Jordan nods and hums appreciatively. “Pretty. Almost as pretty as you.”

Trent rolls his eyes at Jordan’s bad joke. Jordan leans over and kisses him on the side of the mouth. The hair from Jordan’s bread brushes against his face but it’s different somehow. He narrows his eyes, focusing on it and runs his fingers over it.

“It’s longer than usual,” Trent says. Usually Jordan cuts it fairly short but he’s left some more this time. 

Jordan smiles. “Thought I would leave a bit longer today. Does it look all right?”

“Very handsome.”

Jordan kisses Trent again. It’s full on the lips this time. 

“It’s nice,” Trent says, rubbing Jordan’s chin. “Distinguished.”

Jordan raises an eyebrow questioningly. “Are you saying I look old?”

Trent laughs. He tries to cover his mouth to muffle it, but it comes out anyway. “I didn’t say that. Besides, didn’t you know I like my men older?”

“I might have noticed at some point.” 

Jordan smiles. It’s accompanies by a gentle and affectionate stare. Trent almost wants to blush under the attention.

“What?” He shouldn’t be embarrassed but he is. Just being aware of Jordan’s feelings makes him a bit giddy.

“Just thinking that I’m lucky to have you here and all to myself,” Jordan says. He shuffles over so that they’re touching.

Trent can feel Jordan’s body heat through his clothes. Jordan’s always so warm and it relaxes him. He can smell the beard oil. It’s an earthy smell and he likes a lot. 

Jordan kisses him tenderly. Trent wraps his arm around Jordan’s neck and pulls him over on top of him. Jordan adjusts his body. The weight on Jordan’s body feels good and his lips, his tongue, his warmth, it all gives Trent a heady feeling. He moans as Jordan’s hand goes under his shirt to rub over a nipple. Jordan moves the kiss to Trent neck. He grazes it with his teeth and licks it with his tongue.

“Are you going home tonight?” Jordan says.

Jordan squeezes Trent’s nipple tightly between his fingers. Trent sucks in a breath.

“I planned to.”

Jordan hums into Trent’s neck. “Stay. You don’t have to leave, you know.”

Trent laughs, a bit breathless. “Mum already jokes that I live here.” He runs a hand over Jordan’s hair.

“Do you want to?” Jordan moves down and pushes up Trent’s shirt to flick his tongue over a nipple. 

“What? Live with you? You’d get tired of my face.” Trent starts to chuckle but Jordan bites down on his nipple just hard enough that the pain feels good.

“I’m being serious, Trent.”

That’s a surprise. It sets his brain whirling and dampens his arousal instantly. “Move in with you?” He wants to think that Jordan is teasing him but his voice hadn’t given any indication of that. Did Jordan actually want him to live there? 

Jordan raises his head to look at Trent and chuckles as though he’s slightly amused by Trent’s request for clarification. “Yes, with me. Who else would I be talking about?”

Trent’s eyes go wide as he stares at Jordan’s smiling face. He’s thought about it before. He spends so much time there, he might as well be living there sometimes. It always seems like a romantic dream in his mind to be able to go to sleep with Jordan every night and wake up with him every morning. But it’s not in the realm of dreams anymore. Jordan has actually suggested it. He knows he should be excited and happy that Jordan wants to be around him but instead he’s terrified.

He stumbles over his words trying to reply. “I—that’s—”

Jordan’s look softens. It’s even a bit apologetic. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just miss you when you’re gone. I like sleeping next to you.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Trent says quickly. 

Jordan brow furrows as though to ask what he did mean.

Trent looks to the side and hesitates. He feels silly. “What if you do get tired of my face? What if you get bored of me?”

“Trent.”

Trent looks back at Jordan’s face. It’s serious now.

“I wouldn’t ask you to live with me if I thought I was going to get bored of you. Will you get bored of me?”

“What? No!” 

Trent’s emphatic response seems to surprise Jordan. His eyebrows go up slightly and then come back down as he smiles. Jordan moves back up Trent’s body and gives him a long kiss and then another.

“I couldn’t get bored of you,” Trent says between kisses.

Jordan rolls off of Trent and onto his side. Trent turns to face him. Jordan takes Trent’s hand in his own.

“It doesn’t have to be here if you don’t want it to be. We can look for another flat. So it’s not like you’re moving into my space. So that we can have our space. Maybe some place that has a bigger bath.”

Trent narrows his eyes suspiciously. “You say you want to live with me but it just sounds like you want to have more sex.”

That draws a long laugh from Jordan. His eyes close and his teeth are bared. Trent thinks it’s a beautiful laugh. 

“Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing? Are you saying that you don’t want to have more sex?”

Trent rolls his eyes. Jordan was so silly sometimes. “That’s not what I said.”

Jordan grins triumphantly. “I thought so.”

“Mum might not like it though. She’s always complaining about how she hasn’t met you properly.”

“Then I should go see her. Ask her for your hand and all that.”

Trent laughs. “What are we getting married too?”

“Eventually. Might as well get it out of the way, don’t you think?”

There’s not a hint of a joke in Jordan’s voice. It’s ridiculous how easy those words left Jordan’s lips. Trent blushes and puts his face into Jordan’s chest to hide it. 

“Don’t tell her that. Then she’ll never leave me alone.”

Jordan wraps his arms around Trent. “Well, I have a duty to make my attentions known, you know.”

“Jordan,” Trent says. It’s a whine. 

Jordan kisses the top of Trent’s head. Trent’s really not excited thinking about Jordan telling his mother that he wants to marry him but he’s happy to hear it though. Ecstatic even. Jordan sees a future with him. Not just a year or two down the line either. He sees them together for a long time. Married. Maybe kids. He knows he’s probably a bit young to think it but he wants all that with Jordan. Only Jordan.


	11. Coffee and/or Tea

Trent rushes to open the door when the bell rings. He leaves his mother in the kitchen placing the scones onto the serving tray. It’s nice that she’s planned something nice for Jordan but he has a feeling that it’s meant to intimidate.

He opens the door to a bouquet of flowers. They’re pretty and light pink with baby’s breath between. Behind them is Jordan. Jordan lowers the flowers so that Trent can see his face. They share a smile. Trent is happy to see him but nervous at the same time. He badly wants his mother to like Jordan.

“You should come in,” Trent says standing aside so that Jordan can enter the house.

Jordan is wearing a white dress shirt and navy trousers. He looks really nice. His mother will like that.

“I hope the flowers are ok. The girl in the flower shop said it’s a popular arrangement and it looked pretty so I bought it. I hope she likes it. I wasn’t even sure if she like flowers but I couldn’t think of anything else. It’s tea so I couldn’t really bring wine.”

This is the first time Trent’s heard Jordan ramble like this. His nervousness is cute. It’s good to know that this means so much to him that he’s worried about it. 

“Do I look all right? I didn’t know what I should wear so I thought that this felt safe.”

Trent is full of affection even more than usual. He comes close to Jordan and takes Jordan’s free hand in his. 

“It’s fine. The flowers are pretty and you look prefect.”

Jordan closes his eyes and takes a visibly deep breath. He opens his eyes as he breaths out. 

“Sorry. I’m a bit nervous is all. I want your mam to like me,” Jordan says.

“She’ll love you.”

Jordan smiles. They stare at each other a moment. Trent hasn’t let go of Jordan’s hand and Jordan doesn’t seem to want to release him either. Finally having Jordan here relaxes him. He’s confident that his mother will love Jordan as much as he does. Jordan leans in and kisses him. Trent closes his eyes and savours the feel of Jordan’s lips. Jordan tries to move back but Trent stops him and presses their lips back together. They should probably head into the flat properly but he wants Jordan to himself just a little longer.

A cough comes from behind them. Jordan pulls away quickly. Trent turns around with a sigh. It’s his brother coming down the stairs. He’s less embarrassed about being caught kissing Jordan than he thought he would be. 

Jordan steps forward and introduces himself without waiting for Trent. Tyler glances at Trent with a sly grin and shakes the hand that Jordan offers as he introduces himself.

“Nice to finally meet Trent’s boyfriend. Was starting to think he was hiding you from us,” Tyler says. 

“If anything it would have been hiding you from him,” Trent says.

Jordan looks over at him and smiles. Trent returns it. He knows that Tyler is going to strive to be as embarrassing as possible. He just hopes he can survive it.

They head inside to the living room where his mum has set up the scones and teacups on the centre table. She’s not there though. Tyler takes up a scone and drops down on the sofa. He takes a bite and crumbs drop all over him and the sofa. Trent shakes his head. He sits on the two seater and gestures for Jordan to sit next to him while they wait on his mum.

She enters with a large teapot to match the teacups. Jordan jumps up, flowers in hand. He waits until she rests down the teapot and then approaches her.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Jordan says. He offers her the flowers. “There are for you.”

“They’re very pretty,” she says as she takes them from him. Her tone is polite with a hint of friendliness. She still seems a bit wary of him.

“Tyler, go put these in a vase please.”

Tyler frowns with a mouth full of scone but he gets up and goes into the kitchen with the flowers.

His mum and takes a seat. Jordan returns to next to Trent. He sits close. Trent worries a little that his mum will be offended but she doesn’t say anything about it even though he’s sure she’s noticed.

“You should have a scone,” she says, gesturing to the table.

Jordan nods and takes a scone with some jam and cream. He takes a bite and nods appreciatively. 

His mum smiles. “It’s wonderful to be able to sit down with the boy who my son spends all his time with. He tells me you’re a teacher.”

Trent leans over and pours some tea with milk before he picks up the cup. He drinks as he listens to the exchange quietly. She’s grilling Jordan but she’s trying to be nice about it. Jordan barely has time to eat his scone between questions about his work and his PhD and his family. It’s not as if she doesn’t know most of this already. She’s always asking Trent for details. He supposes she wants to corroborate the the answers he had given her. Jordan doesn’t seem bothered. He’s smiling the entire time.

Tyler returns after a few minutes finding the vase which he places on the sideboard. He looks over at Trent every now and then making surprised faces at some of the conversation. Trent has to struggle not to laugh. 

“Trent says you want him to live with you?” his mum says when she’s seemingly satisfied with finding out information about Jordan’s life.

Trent can tell that’s the question she’s been wanting to ask since they sat down. When he had mentioned it a few days ago, she had only said that he was an adult which clearly meant that she didn’t like the idea. He’s hoping that knowing Jordan better will convince her that she doesn’t need to be worried.

Jordan nods slowly. “Only if he wants to, of course.”

“It seems that way,” she says.

Jordan leans over and places his saucer on the table before he sits up straight with his hand on Trent’s knee. Trent sees his mum’s eyes take in the touch before she looks up at Jordan’s face once more.

“I know it probably doesn’t mean much as it’s just words but I do love Trent. I know he’s young and you’re probably worried about him since I’m a bit older but I’m serious about him. I’d want him to finish uni first but I think—I know that I’d like to marry him someday if he’ll have me.”

Tyler’s eyes go wide and his attention goes straight to their mum. Trent watches her as well. She’s sitting there looking at Jordan who’s just very bravely made his intentions clear. 

“That’s a very strong declaration,” she says. 

It’s a very neutral statement. Trent has no idea what she’s thinking. They’re all just waiting to hear her real response.

“Obviously, Trent is an adult and I won’t stop him from doing anything. He needs to make his own decisions after all. But with that said, I did feel the sincerity in your words.” She smiles kindly. 

Trent’s happy to hear that and see her mouth spread into a smile. Jordan squeezes his knee lightly and Trent grins. This had been the best case scenario in Trent’s head. She knew he was in love with Jordan but he had wanted her to see that Jordan was in love with him as well, that they were both interested in making their relationship work and last. 

His mum pours herself some tea from the pot and adds a half a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk. He grins at her broadly. He’s happy she sounded approving. It makes him optimistic about their future together.


	12. Cooking Together

Jordan is making stir fry for dinner. Trent offers to cut the veg. Jordan starts heating up the oil in the wok when Trent is almost done with the final pepper. He lets his guard down because he’s about to finish. The knife is sharp and he barely feels it slice into his finger before there’s blood all over the cutting board.

“Fuck.” Trent’s not completely sure what to do. He’s almost cut the piece of his index finger clean off. It’s hanging on just barely and it’s bleeding something awful. He grabs at the roll of paper towel and attempts rolls off some of it with his one hand.

“Are you ok?”

Trent presses the paper towel to his finger, pressing the loose flesh to the rest of the finger. “No.”

“You’re bleeding!” Jordan says apparently only just noticing the blood.

Trent looks over at Jordan briefly. The blood is seeping through the paper towels. He can’t seem to stop it. 

Jordan rushes out of the kitchen. Trent adds a few more paper towels. Jordan comes back with the first aid kit. He takes out the bandages and wads some up so that he can put it on Trent’s finger. 

“I think it’ll soak through that,” Trent says.

“I know. It’s just so you don’t bleed all over the bus.”

Trent’s brow furrows, confused. “The bus?”

“It’s quicker than walking to urgent care.” Jordan says it like it’s obvious but somehow going to urgent care had not crossed Trent’s mind. It is a good idea though with all this blood. 

The sun is setting when they make it to the bus stop. They have his finger wrapped up. It hasn’t bled through yet but Trent doesn’t think it will be long until it does. Luckily for them, the bus comes soon. It’s around seven stops to the urgent care and there’s a bit of walk in from the main road to the building. Jordan keeps his arm around Trent’s waist protectively. It makes Trent smile. It’s not a nice situation to be in but he’s very much into Jordan caring for him.

Urgent care is full. Apparently Friday night is a popular time for injury and sickness. Jordan sits close and lets Trent rest his head on his shoulder. He’s tired. Maybe because of the blood loss or maybe because he’s spent the day chasing after the kiddies at camp. 

He ends up getting eight stiches to hold the flesh back to his finger. He hates getting stitches. It always hurts a ridiculous amount. There are tears in his eyes but Jordan holds his good hand tightly. It takes all of ten minutes to get it stitched and wrapped up after nearly three hours waiting and then they’re able to leave. 

“Sorry about dinner,” Trent says as they sit side by side on the bus home. Trent’s really glad Jordan was there to go with him but he’s upset that he managed to ruin their plans for a quiet night in. It doesn’t matter that Jordan hasn’t looked even remotely upset at any point in the evening. 

Jordan bumps him lightly with his body. “Don’t be silly. We can order a take away and have the stir fry tomorrow. I’m just glad you’re ok.”

Jordan takes a hold of Trent’s good hand and pulls it into his lap. Trent looks at their hands and smiles. Maybe it hadn’t been the quiet night but at least he had spent it with Jordan.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from tO yOUR bEAT - m-flo loves YOSHIKA.


End file.
